


2+1

by Chwe_not_chew



Series: Stray Kids Text AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan is Worried, Cutie Jeongin, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Multi, Parents Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Perfect hyung Woojin, Polyamory, Popular Hyunjin and Seungmin, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin are the it couple at JYP high school enter Bang Jeongin the cute book worm they both have a crush on.Here begins the operation 2+1.





	1. Un/Cinq

Bear hyung

Hyung I think I fucked up

First if all language  
And how exactly ?

I bumped into Hwang FUCKING Hyunjin during lunch time

How is that dramatic? 

  
My chocolate milk landed

on his jacket hyung 

Your WHAT ?  
Did you tell him something ? 

He is HWANG HYUNJIN  
f

  
or god sake

Whom ?  
You are Bang Jeongin stop the crap

Do I need to call Channie here ?

Don't do that  
I told you first for a reason

Cause Im Handsome ?

What ? No  
You are the logical one in that relationship 

Do you mean my relationship  
with Chan ?

You see smart  
Now find a nice solution

You called me ugly you brat

I did not

You did

Not

Did 

Not

You are taking my precious  
time 

Hyung seriously  
I don't have friends  
Help me

And that Jisoo guy ?

I think you mean Jisung  
But nah he is useless in that  
situation

How even ? 

He is Hyunjins besties boyfriend  
Small fucking world

You didn't answer my questions  
Who is he and what did you do after the milk drop ?

You know in american high  
school classic there is always  
the football team captain  
everyone want to date.

We are in Korea tho

Details.  
Add that cliché with some dance  
and you have Hwang Hyunjin

So he is Troy Bolton dance  
version ?

If you change the football  
part yes  
He is the cool kid and Im not

I get it you are Kelsi

Can you stop HSM references?  
I trying here

Sorry  
Does Troy have a Gabriella? 

Hyung please for my sanity 

Bold to think you have  
some left

...

Sorry not sorry  
Continue please

Obliviously Hyunjin has someone  
Did you see his face ?

No actually 

Coming right up

[Screenshot]

Why do you even have that? 

Instagram period

Alarming  
I should really call Chan

DON'T  
HE WON'T LET IT GO FOR  
LIKE 4000 YEARS

I-  
Okay so what did the Gucci  
model told you ?

You are so embarrassing  
I gave him my number and  
offered him to wash his jacket  
with a thousand 'im sorry'

It doesn't seem so bad

But it is because it's already 9pm  
and he didn't text me

Are you waiting for him  
or something? 

NO  
Tomorrow i have to go to school  
and everyone is going to look at  
me and I hate attention

You made a small mistake Innie

This isn't small  
I fucking need to repair it or else  
I'm not going to school for a while

No way in hell  
If he doesn't text you write a  
10 page long excuse paper 

That could do  
Thanks hyung

  
Innie nO  
I was kidding Chan is going to  
kill me oh God

■■■

Jisungis THE cutie

GuYs Help

**DarkBin**

  
What did you forget your  
homework again ?  
Because I swear to God im  
going to kill you

No hyung

**DarkBin**

Did you forget your mom  
birthday ?

No what are you saying

**SquirrelJi**

I'm not helping you Hyunjin

Why ?

**SquirrelJi**

Remember my week of  
detention I got because of you  
last month 

Not a valid point  
You screamed like a girl in history

**SquirrelJi**

Because you put a fake cockroach  
in my history book  
You devil spawn

Ji please  
This is major

**MindHo**

How even ?

You know that junior with cute  
glasses with his bright  
yellow bag

**SquirrelJi**

You mean Bang Jeongin ? 

YES

**DarkBin**

Bang Chan has a brother ?  
How come I didn't know that

**SquirrelJi**

They are like polar opposites  
Jeongin is a book worm who don't  
like attention and Chan is a social  
butterfly 

**MindHo**

Chan is in the same university  
as us he is a fucking genius  
What business do you have  
with his bro ?

He stained my jacket  
with chocolate milk at lunch  
and gave me his number  
Should I text him ?

**DarkBin**

You should he must be livid

Why ?  
I wasn't angry at him he  
is too cute

**SquirrelJi**

Cute ? 

Yeah like his eyes are pretty  
And he was dimples for god sake

**Mindho**

Woah dude  
That sound like a solid crush

No comment

**DarkBin**

So you are not denying it ?

**Mindho**

Seungmin is going to be pissed

**SquirrelJi**

Just text him don't listen to them

Going

■■■

The cute Junior

Hi this is Hwang Hyunjin  
We need to talk about earlier

Oh you texted me  
I was at the fourth page of  
my letter

Your what ?

My excuse letter

You were writing a paper  
about chocolate milk  
Thats really cute

Did you just call me cute ?

Me ? No.  
Anyway you need to repay me

How ?  
I will gladly wash your jacket 

I could ask that  
I should actually but no

Wdym ?  
You should ?

You are an interesting person  
Bang Jeongin

Im not  
I cant dance like you  
Im not dating flower boy Kim  
Seungmin  
Im a dull human being living  
like a ghost 

You are what im not  
Thats why its interesting and  
that bright yellow backback is  
not that dull

So what  
How im I going to repay you ?

Hang out with me

What

Hang out with me for 1 week  
starting tomorrow

What game do you think  
you are playing ?  
You have a boyfriend 

You splilled milk on me so  
you can't say no

...

Come on  
Seungmin is okay with it

Okay  
But If I don't feel it  
Sayonara

Deal

Its gonna be fun

Don't get your hope up

■■■

My Love ♥️

Minnie  
I talked to him

Bang Jeongin ? 

Yes  
I asked him to spend 1 week  
with us

Thats a good plan 

I think its time

Lets start the operation 2+1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. deux/cinq

Here start the week.

-

  
Kangaroo hyung

Innie when are you coming   
home ?

5pm

I have something to do

Thats 2 hours late

And ?

You don't have friends

Heart ? Broken 

Hotel ? Trivago

Whats not what I mean

Are you hiding something   
from me ?

Are you dad ?

I cant go for like 2 hours alone

You can  
But thats not the point 

Whats the point then ?

You are just weird since last  
night 

Im not

You are  
I asked Woojin

Did hyung TELL YOU  
SOMETHING ?

Uh no  
Do I need to know  
something ?

NO

Are you doing drugs ?

HYUNG  
HOW THE FUCK COULD  
YOU SAY THAT ?

Thats normal reasoning 

Im not doing drugs

So please let me go to class

Yes of course 

Learn well Innie

Oh and buy chicken for hyung

Why ?

He is the best ?

And I'm not ?

Never said that

Bye hyung

Innie

Innie comeback here

Youre the worst

■■■

Hyungs +Babies

_[7:26pm]_

**JiSun**

Did I just saw Hyunjin going  
to Jeongin ?

Why is he following you ?

Did you just introduce him to  
Seungmin? 

What the hell ?

**FlexLix**

You broke Jisung

But I want to know too

**MinMinho**

What the fuck did you do  
Hwang Hyunjin ? 

**FlexLix**

Why are you both so smiley ?

Its gross

**JiSun**

Seungmin is even following   
Jeongin to his class ?

Hyunjin explain now

**KingHwang**

I texted him last night like i said

He is going to spend 1 week with us to repay the spilled milk 

I just introduced him to my boyfriend what is my crime ?

**JiSun**

You said he was cute last night

Now you just make him meet Seungmin like that

**HwangKing**

So ?

**ChangtotheBin**

What Jisung mean is 

Is that a new cheating method ? 

**HwangKing**

GUYS 

WHY WOULD I EVER CHEAT ON SEUNGMIN ?

**FlexLix**

Good answer 

**HwangKing**

Now Im scared

**MinFlower**

Hyunjin won't cheat on me

He loves me 

You worry too much brunch of dumbasses

**HwangKing**

Thanks my love

**MinMinHo**

Yall late to class

**JiSun**

See you hyungs

**FlexLix**

^

**HwangKing**

^

  
**FlowerMin**

^

**ChangtotheBin**

Idiots 

Lets go to Starbucks Min

My red velvet cake is waiting 

**MinMinHo**

You and your addictions

■■■

Honey 🐝

Woojinie to you know  
something about Innie ?

Why are you texting me   
in the middle of class ?

Answer please

I can't focus its making me  
anxious

Chan no

Did something happen ? 

Yes  
He is coming back at 5  
Do you think he is hiding  
something ?

What would he hide ?

If he is then let him he is 18  
not 5

He is a baby

My baby

He is your brother yes 

But he need his private life  
too without you stepping in

How Im I going to give   
him that ?

Trust him

You can right ?

...I can

But does he have a...

A what ?

I can't say it

Say it

Woojin

Say it

Honey 

Say it 

Baby

Don't make me do this

Sayyyyy Iiiiiiit 

A boyfriend

Does he fucking have  
a boyfriend ?

I hate you sometimes

You don't

Why do you think I know   
That ?

Jeongin said to buy you  
chicken

You must know something

What an angel

I don't know if he has a boy

Oh

But I know 1 thing

What ?

Troy Bolton

The Wildcats ?

I think I'm losing brincells here

Oh Honey

You'll see

Buy my chiken for lunch 

Fuck

■■■

Hyungs + Babies

**Jisun**

It's lunch time guys where the fuck are you ?

**Flexlix**

Outside to eat with Changbinnie

**Jisun**

Disgusting

Next

**FlowerMin**

We are coming in 5

**Jisun**

Our usual table ?

**FlowerMin**

Yes Ji

**MinMinho**

Guess who is gonna be a third wheel ?

**FlexLix**

Thats Han Jisung

**Jisun**

Thats all you fault Felix

Don't be so smug 

**FlexLix**

Oh but Jeongin is going to be here

**Jisun**

Shit

I didn't talk to him since our science project 2 months ago

**FlowerMin**

You have 30 seconds to find something to say

We are here

**FlexLix**

Its been 20 min already what happened ?

**HwangKing**

Han Jisung was what happened

**JiSun**

Kill me 

**MinMinHo**

What did you do again ?

**HwangKing**

He ran OFF

HE FUCKING SAW HIM AND RAN OFF

**MinMinho**

Babe that extremely offensive 

**Jisun**

I know

**FlowerMin**

He is sulking now

Send him an explanation text or something 

**Jisun**

Yeah I will

**MinMinHo**

Come to the coffee shop down the street   
Im here 

**Jisun**

Coming

■■■

Bear Hyung

[7:43pm]

So what happened ?

Lots of things

Hyunjin and his boyfriend  
Seugmin followed me all day.  
Lots of people looked at me  
funny but it felt good

And ?

They are so kind hyung

Seungmin bought me my lunch

That's interesting

Don't you think they are hiding  
something? 

Huh ?

Like what ?

Their request was suspicious   
but why would they buy you  
lunch if you are trying to repay  
the for the milk ? 

Do you think they are using me ?

No Innie

But I think you need to make  
stay aware

Its just one week hyung

Im not stupid

If you say so

Be careful Innie and make  
a report of the week

Yes hyung

I need to go they added me  
in a groupchat

Bye

■■■

2+1

Hi hyungs !

**Minmin**

Hi Jeongin

**Jinjin**

Hello

So why Im I here ?

**Minmin**

We need to ask you a thing

What is it ?

**Jinjin**

After the week is finished 

If you like us

What ?

**Minmin**

Go on a date with us

■■■

Bear Hyung

HeLp  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my new idea.
> 
> You can tell me if you want the others chapters or yell at me in the comment since its my first time writting something like this.


End file.
